starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Мол
|Вес= 80 килограмм |Цвет волос=Отсутствуют |Цвет глаз= Жёлтый |Имплантаты=*Шестиногий аппарат (с 32 ДБЯ по 20 ДБЯ) *Две кибернетические ноги (с 20 ДБЯ) |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика |Принадлежность= *Братья ночи *Орден лордов ситов *Торговая Федерация *Коллектив теней |Учителя= Дарт Сидиус |Ученики=Саваж Опресс }} Дарт Мол ( ) — мужчина, забрак с Датомира и темный владыка ситов, который жил в последние годы Галактической Республики. Он родился на Датомире, где и был отдан Дарту Сидиусу в качестве ученика. Сидиус отправил юного забрака в учебный центр на Мустафаре, где начал тренировать его. Дарт Мол стал мастером Джуйо, Ниман/Джар'Кай и Терас-каси. Мол создал свой собственный двойной красный световой меч. Его обучение пути сита нарушало Правило двух, потому что его собственный мастер был в то время учеником другого лорда ситов, Дарта Плэгаса. Около 34 ДБЯ Мол создал собственный двойной световой меч для победы над джедаем Сайоло'урманкой. В 33 ДБЯ Мол совершил нападение на преступную организацию «Чёрное солнце», убив многих лидеров, в том числе Алекси Гарина. В 32 ДБЯ он был назначен главнокомандующим Торговой федерации на блокированной планете Набу. Во время битвы, происходившей между гунганами и боевыми дроидами неймодианцев, Мол, находившийся в городе Тиде, вступил в схватку с джедаем Квай-Гоном Джинном и его падаваном Оби-Ваном Кеноби. В ходе достаточно затяжного боя сит пронзил своим мечом Джинна, а вскоре лишил оружия и его ученика. Но 22-летний Мол недооценил качества молодого Оби-Вана: схватив световой меч учителя, Кеноби разрубил противника пополам, и тело сита упало в шахту. Но даже в разрубленном состоянии Мол выжил. Он упал в воду на дне шахты и был доставлен в мусорном контейнере на планету-свалку Лото-Минор. Там он сделал себе кибернетические ноги, напоминавшие паука. Живя в пещере и питаясь случайно подвернувшимися путниками, Мол медленно сходил с ума. В 20 ДБЯ брат Мола, Саваж Опресс, нашел падшего сита. Получив от матери Талзин на Датомире новые, более мощные механические ноги и излечив разум, Мол объявил охоту на Кеноби. Вскоре он вместе с братом уничтожил всю деревню мирных жителей на Райдонии, чтобы привлечь внимание Оби-Вана. Кеноби прибыл на планету и попал в плен к забракам. Братья хотели убить джедая медленно и болезненно, но Кеноби удалось сбежать благодаря своему бывшему врагу Асажж Вентресс. Спустя несколько месяцев Мол снова встретился с Кеноби на Флорруме. Сит убедил пиратов-викуэев присоедениться к его новой криминальной империи. Когда на Флоррум прибыли джедаи Оби-Ван Кеноби и Ади Галлия, братья вступили с ними в бой. Саваж Опресс убил Ади Галлию, а Оби-Ван отрубил руку ночному брату. Ситам пришлось поспешно бежать с планеты от бывших союзников-пиратов, которых Хондо Онака убедил вернуться к нему. На дрейфующий корабль братьев наткнулся Пре Визсла, лидер Дозора Смерти. Он восстановил братьев и заключил с ними сделку - ситы помогают Дозору захватить Мандалор, а Визсла с помощью герцогини Сатин Краиз заманивает Оби-Вана Кеноби к Дарту Молу. К Коллективу теней также присоединился Синдикат пайков, Чёрное Солнце и Картель хаттов. Мандалор был захвачен, а Мол убил Визслу и стал лидром Дозора Смерти. Оби-Ван попал в ловушку сита, месть Мола свершилась - он казнил Сатин на глазах джедая. Однако Оби-Вану удалось сбежать, а на Мандалор прибыл Дарт Сидиус, посчитавший Мола соперником. Завязался бой, в котором Сидиус убил Саважа и победил Мола. Биография Лорд ситов (54-32 ДБЯ) Ранняя жизнь и обучение С Датомира на Мустафар Дарт Мол родился на Датомире от сестры ночи Кайсины и неизвестного брата ночи, который был убит после рождения сына. По рождению Мол входил в клан братьев ночи, датомирских забраков, подчинявшихся сёстрам ночи. Как многие другие забраки, он вскоре после рождения был покрыт чёрными татуировками. Мол также был братом Саважа Опресса. Его мать не хотела, чтобы сын находился под влиянием лидера ночных сестёр, матери Талзин, именно поэтому она отдала его лорду ситов Дарту Сидиусу, который с неохотой принял будущего ученика. Первые годы своей жизни Мол провёл на попечении дроидов TD-D9 в секретном месте на Мустафаре. Позже Дарт Сидиус получил разрешение от своего учителя Дарта Плэгаса начать занятия с забраком при условии, что тот будет обучаться как сит-убийца, а не как тёмный лорд. Молодость Мола была очень тяжёлой. Любое колебание или ошибка жестоко наказывались, а любой намек на милосердие «вознаграждался» с особой жестокостью. Однажды на неизвестной ледяной планете (возможно, Майгито), Сидиус во время обучения Мола столкнул его в озеро. Несмотря на крики ученика, Палпатин не стал ему помогать. Тогда будущий сит решил превратить свой страх в гнев и благодаря этому выбрался из, казалось бы, безвыходного положения. Сидиус не стал хвалить его за хорошо пройденное испытание. Академия Орсиса Финальная операция В 37 ДБЯ учитель уже выковал идеальное оружие чистой ненависти из семнадцатилетнего Мола. Несмотря на ущербное детство, Мол почитал своего учителя, ни разу не подумывая о том, чтобы убить его, вплоть до последнего испытания. В качестве последнего испытания Сидиус оставил Мола на изолированной планете Внешнего кольца Хайпори и натравил на него множество дроидов-убийц. Через месяц учитель вернулся и сразился со своим учеником, легко победив ослабленного Мола. После этого Сидиус сказал, что забрак провалил испытание, и учитель тайно готовит ему замену. Ярость и ненависть захлестнули Мола, и, в последнем порыве неповиновения, он рванулся вперед и впился зубами в руку мастера. Когда его эмоции успокоились, он приготовился к смерти, однако Сидиус засмеялся. Желание убить своего учителя и было целью испытания. Сидиус провозгласил его Дартом Молом, Темным владыкой ситов, и забрал его с собой на Корусант. Сайоло'урманка и создание двойного светового меча thumb|left|200px|Дарт Мол создаёт свой [[Световой меч Дарта Мола|двойной световой меч]]Мол выполнял все миссии своего хозяина, убивая политиков, криминальных авторитетов, торговцев и военачальников. Само появление Мола было тщательно обдуманно, чтобы его внешность вызвала страх у противников. Несмотря на свои успехи, Мол жаждал победы над джедаем. Одной из первых серьёзных миссий Мола было убийство Сайоло'урманка — тви'лекского мастера-джедая, отказавшегося от светового меча и удалившегося от дел, чтобы развивать свои способности. В настоящее время он жил в системе Джентарес. Мол прибыл на планету, где жил джедай и найдя его попытался убить, но был атакован заставленным врасплох тви'леком. Работая деревянным посохом, джедай ударил им по лицу сита. Мол пытался убить Сайоло световым мечом, но тот уворачивался. В конце концов, меч Мола был выбит из его рук, а сам он, раненый и избитый начал просить о пощаде. Милосердный джедай отпустил его. Мол решил перехитрить джедая. По ситской схеме, получённой от своего учителя, Мол приступил к созданию нового светового меча. Меч сит сделал похожим на жабоку — забракское оружие. С этим мечом Мол должен был одержать победу над Сайоло'урманкой. Сит снова встретился с джедаем и начал второй бой. Мол работал только одним лезвием меча, скрыв второе. Когда джедай повернулся к нему спиной, Мол активировал второе лезвие и вонзил его в спину Сайоло'урманки, убив его. Задание Сидиуса было выполнено. Чрайа thumb|190px|Дарт МолОколо 34 ДБЯ Мол был отправлен на планету Чрайа, чтобы заставить местных бизнесменов подписать важное соглашение с Торговой федерацией. Находясь под угрозой страшной смерти, народ планеты начал безоговорочно выполнять все задания Мола, но вскоре один недовольный и смелый торговец устроил бунт, в ходе которого его поддержали многие другие. Видя, что он не в состоянии бороться с каждым богатым жителем планеты, Мол был вынужден сообщить о провале операции Дарту Сидиусу. Тёмный лорд в ярости начал душить своего ученика, пока тот не упал в обморок. Это жестокое наказание Мол запомнил на всю жизнь. Восстания йинчорри thumb|left|245px|Дарт Мол наблюдает за нападением [[йинчорри на Храм джедаев]]В 33 ДБЯ, Дарт Плэгас и Дарт Сидиус спровоцировали восстание йинчорри, чтобы те напали на Республику и джедаев, как часть своего плана по дестабилизации Республики изнутри. В то время, как сами ситы не видели нападения, Дарт Мол наблюдал, как йинчорри нападают на Храм джедаев и радовался этому. Позже, после зондирования мастера-джедая Мика Гиитта Мол был послан Сидиусом, чтобы заполучить Вилмара Грарка, чтобы манипулировать им в разжигании кризиса. Когда кризис закончился, Сидиус отправил Мола на Дорваллу. На Дорвалле Одна из самых заметных миссий Мола было объединение «Lommite Limited» и «Межгалактической руды», двух компаний, работающих на Дорвалле, планете во Внешнем Кольце, для того, чтобы Торговая федерации контролировала их. Уилхафф Таркин бросил вызов этим двум компаниям за крупный контракт, и они обе обратились к клану Тум, чтобы саботировать других. В результате две компании лишились ценных грузов и сделали всё, чтобы уничтожить преступную организацию. После уничтожения клана Тум, Мол убил высокопоставленного члена «Lommite Limited» Патча Браита и фоллинца Каба'Зана, который был лидером «Межгалактической руды». Вскоре после этого Мол проявил желание вступить в бой с джедаями на Эриаду, но Сидиус отрёк его просьбу, сказав: «''Ты не играешь в этом никакой роли''». Вместо этого, он поручил ему строительство разведывательных дроидов DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз». Удар по «Чёрному солнцу» Убийство Дарнады thumb|left|200px|Дарт Мол в [[33 ДБЯ]] В 33 ДБЯ, Мол получил от Дарта Сидиуса новое задание: посеять хаос в преступном синдикате «Чёрное солнце». Мол должен был уничтожить всех виго этой организации, а также убить её лидера — Алекси Гарина. От своего учителя, забрак получил корабль «Ситский лазутчик», а также разведывательных дроидов DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз». Первой жертвой сита должен был стать даг Дарнада — виго «Чёрного солнца». Дарт Мол проник на его базу и, сначала уничтожив всех охранников, встретился с его помощником Асой Нагом и заявил, что хочет вступить в преступный синдикат. Нага отвёл его к виго, который спросил, что ему надо. Мол ответил, что ему нужно всех убить. После этого началась бойня, в ходе которой Дарнада и его подручные были убиты. В живых остался только Аса, которому Мол сказал, что кто-то должен выжить. Нага поспешно улетел со станции, которая взорвалась за его спиной. Оставить его в живых был частью плана сита, так как он должен был вывести Мола на главу «Чёрного солнца». Убийство Морна Следующей жертвою Мола стал мон-каламари Морн, который также был виго «Чёрного солнца». Сит ворвался к нему в дом на Даке и уничтожил всех его подручных. Когда пришёл черёд самого Морна, тот начал умолять о пощаде и рассказал о том, что собрание виго произойдёт на Раллтиире, где также будет присутствовать Алекси Гарин. После этого мон-каламари спросил, оставил ли Мол его в живых за ценную информацию, на что сит холодно ответил «Нет» и зарубил его. Алекси Гарин thumb|Дарт Мол убивает телохранителя [[Алекси Гарин|Алекси Гарина Мигеллу|240px]]Последней целью Мола в этой операции был сам Алекси Гарин и оставшиеся виго. Следуя словам Морна, забрак прилетел на планету Раллтиир, где сообщил по голограмме Дарту Сидиусу о своих успехах. Потом он ворвался в крепость Гарина и, уничтожив охранников двинулся к главному залу. На полпути он столкнулся с семью «самыми смертоносными существами Галактики», которых тоже победил, несмотря на то, что два барабела чуть не зарезали его своими когтями. Путь для сита был открыт. Он ворвался в зал и вырезал всех, кто в нём находился. Гарину, его телохранителю Мигелле и секретарю Улту удалось сбежать. На пути к кораблю их настиг Мол. Мигелла сказала остальным, чтобы они бежали, а сама вступила в бой с забраком. Несмотря на то, что датомирская ведьма применила против врага молнию силы, он выдержал и рассёк её пополам. Тем временем, Гарин с Ултом добрались до яхты, находившейся у водостока. Улт сразу понял, что их настиг враг и скрылся, оставив Алекси одного. Увидев Мола, Гарин рассказал ему историю, о том, как хотел стать джедаем и поинтересовался, почему ситы так рано себя открыли. Когда забрак ответил, что они скоро возьмут под контроль всю Галактику, лидер «Чёрного солнца» резко полоснул Мола по животу и сказал: «''Галактику... Но не «Чёрное солнце»!». В ярости Мол набросился на Гарина и начал топить в небольшом водостоке, где тот захлебнулся. Через несколько дней, после завершения операции, к Молу подошёл Дарт Сидиус и задал вопрос, все ли виго погибли. Получив положительный ответ, он снова спросил, как рана его ученика. Забрак ответил: «Нет боли там, где есть Сила». Сайлус thumb|left|240px|Дарт Мол убивает [[Сайлуса]]В какой-то момент, в 33 ДБЯ Сидиус встал против чувствительного к Силе дровиана Сайлуса, отправив Мола на неизвестную планету во Внешнем Кольце. Сидиус утверждал, что Сайлус представляет угрозу для его планов, в связи с всплеском тёмной стороны дровианцев. По приказу учителя, забрак отправился на миссию, по устранению опасного субъекта. Сайлус был неповоротливым, диким зверем, использовавшим Силу на гладиаторских сражениях, для перевеса вероятности победы на свою сторону. Сидиус решил принять дровианина в качестве своего нового ученика, если он сможет убить Мола. Мол нашел свою цель, и после сообщения Сидиуса, о том, что в результате его поражения, новым учеником владыки-сита станет Сайлус, начался бой. Из-за энергетического поля, окружавшего противников, меч Мола стал бесполезным, в результате чего ему пришлось защищаться только с помощью своей, довольно-таки большой физической силы и телекинеза. Предложение Сидиуса заменить Мола на более сильного ученика только увеличило в сите ярость. Он уничтожил сначала энергетическое поле, а потом световым мечом убил и самого Сайлуса. Позже, Дарт Сидиус объяснил Молу, что это было всего-лишь испытание и он не собирался заменять нынешнего ученика на Сайлуса. Тёмный охотник thumb|230px|Дарт Мол сражается с [[Дарша Ассант|Даршой Ассант]]Ещё одним из заметных заданий Мола было убийство неймодианца Хата Мончара из «Торговой федерации», готового продать сведения о готовящемся вторжении на Набу. Мол узнал, что Мончар намеревался продать информацию Лорну Павану. Найдя его, ситу пришлось столкнуться с падаваном Даршой Ассант и ее мастером Анун Бондара. Он сражался с ними и едва не погиб при взрыве своего средства передвижения. После того, как забрак убил Бондара, Дарша и Паван бежали в канализацию, где пытались скрыться от Мола. Позже, на складе Даршу Ассант настиг Мол. Ей пришлось пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы уничтожить взрывоопасные контейнеры для убийства сита. Чудом забрак спасся, а найдя Павана, он убил и его. За некоторое время до вторжения на Набу, Мол захватил умбаранку Слай Мур и заточил её в тюрьму. Вскоре она была освобождена Дартом Сидиусом, вылечена им, а после избрания Палпатина на пост верховного канцлера Республики, стала главным административным помощником. Вторжения на Набу (32 ДБЯ) Выявление двух ситов thumb|260px|[[Дарт Сидиус представляет Нуту Ганрею и Руну Хаако своего ученика]]Во время вторжения на Набу, Мол слушал голографический разговор вице-короля Нута Ганрея с Дартом Сидиусом. Забрак был взволнован, когда услышал о двух джедаях, посланных Республикой по урегулированию конфликта. Палпатин приказал Нуту и его помощнику Руну Хаако уничтожить послов сената и начать высадку войск на планету. После окончания разговора, Мол спросил у учителя «Эти дураки действительно смогут убить джедаев?», на что получил ответ: «Им иногда везет''». Спустя немного времени, Ганрей сообщил Сидиусу о побеге королевы Амидалы с джедаями. Палпатин показал им Дарта Мола, сказав что он найдёт потерянный корабль. Забрак произвёл на неймодианцев очень сильное и пугающее впечатление. Дуэль на Татуине После того, как Квай-Гон Джинн освободил Энакина Скайуокера из рабства, Дарт Мол попытался убить королеву Амидалу. В этом ему помешал Квай-Гон. Отправив Энакина на корабль, он защитил его от нападавшего забрака. После непродолжительной схватки джедай сбежал на корабле Падме. Дарту Молу не удалось выполнить задание учителя. Принятие командования на Набу Дуэль на Набу thumb|left|265px|Дарт Мол сражается с [[Квай-Гон Джинн|Квай-Гоном Джином и Оби-Ваном Кеноби в Тиде]]Вскоре Мол вступил в поединок с настигшим его джедаем Квай-Гоном Джинном и его падаваном Оби-Ваном Кеноби. В бою с ними он показал всё своё мастерство владения световым мечом. В бою Мол старался и защищаться и нападать. Поединок шёл в ангаре, а затем в реакторной комнате дворца, на высших подиумах. В какой-то момент у Джинна появилась возможность убить сита, но тот ударил его ногой в лицо, тем самым избежав гибели. Когда бой дошёл до лазерной стенки, она активировалась, разделив Джинна, Мола и Кеноби. Поединок на минуту остановился, Квай-Гон впал в медитирующее состояние, в то время, как его враг медленно расхаживал по другой стороне, пристально глядя на джедая. Когда стена отключилась, Джинн сразу же напал на сита, который тут же начал обороняться. Во время боя, Мол ударил Квай-Гона рукояткой меча, а когда тот был на мгновение оглушён, пронзил световым мечом через живот. Вскоре была деактивирована стена, за которой стоял Кеноби. В ярости падаван набросился на сита, желая отомстить за смерть учителя. Ему удалось разрубить меч Мола пополам. Отбросив сломанную половину, забрак продолжил бой. В конце концов, он использовал толчок силы, чтобы сбить с ног Кеноби. Тот упал в реакторную шахту, но сумел зацепиться за её край. Мол ударом ноги сбросил световой меч Оби-Вана вниз. Поражение thumb|230px|Поражённый Дарт МолМол нетерпеливо ударил световым мечом по краю шахты, ожидая того момента, когда падаван сорвётся вниз. Несмотря на то, что меч Кеноби был сброшен в пропасть, оружие Джинна всё ещё лежало рядом с телом Квай-Гона. Используя Силу, Кеноби выскочил из шахты, схватил и активировал световой меч учителя. Падаван приземлился позади сита, а когда тот обернулся, ударил мечом по талии забрака. Дрогнув от шока и боли, Мол упал навзничь в шахту, где распался на две половины. Тем не менее, Молу удалось выжить после своего поражения от рук Кеноби, благодаря своей ненависти к падавану и жажде к жизни. Он упал в воду на дне шахты и был сброшен в мусорный контейнер, который был доставлен на планету Лото-Минор, покрытую огромной свалкой мусора, который веками свозили туда с соседних планет. Молу также удалось избежать гнева Сидиуса за провал. Падший сит смог найти на свалках всё необходимое для создания шестиногого аппарата, который использовал в качестве протеза. Остатки живота и нижнюю часть спины Мол перебинтовал. В течении последующих двенадцати лет, разум забрака был повреждён, а сам он находился на грани безумия и выживал благодаря анаконде Морли. Это хитрое существо встречало случайного путника и вела его в логово Дарта Мола, находившегося под землёй, где сталкивало вниз, прямо в руки сита, который заживо съедал его, а останки отдавал своему «кормильцу». thumb|left|220px|Разрубленный Мол падает в шахтуПоражение Мола не стало для его учителя катастрофой. Через год после дуэли на Набу он нашёл замену забраку — бывшего джедая Дуку, являвшегося графом планеты Серенно. После обучения он получил имя «Дарт Тиранус». Если бы Мол узнал об этом, то считал бы своего учителя предателем. Через несколько лет после падения, Мол явился в видении Энакину Скайуокеру, находившемуся в медитирующем состоянии. Сит напал на падавана и во время сражения начал издеваться над ним, вспоминая Квай-Гона Джинна. Ярость Энакина увеличила его силу и Скайуокеру удалось убить противника. Возвращение (20 ДБЯ) thumb|255px|Дарт Мол на [[Лото-Минор|Лото-Миноре]] Воссоединение с Опрессом и лечение Мать Талзин, лидер «Ночных сестёр» была единственной, кто знал о том, что Мол жив и находится где-то во Внешнем кольце. В 21 ДБЯ, спустя одиннадцать лет после его поражения, она создала специальный медальон, сдержащий в себе кровь владыки сита, который отдала Саважу Опрессу — его брату. Она поручила ему найти и вернуть Мола на его родную планету. В 20 ДБЯ, Саваж, следуя медальону прибыл на Лото-Минор, где был найден анакондой Морли — тем самым, кто заманивал жертв в логово Мола, а затем, когда сит их съедал, подбирал остатки. Сказав Опрессу, что знает забрака, он завёл его в небольшое сооружение, а затем, нажав на рычаг сбросил вниз. Оказавшись в тоннеле, Саваж увидел своего брата, который незамедлительно напал на него. Услышав слово «брат» Мол бросился прочь к догорающему костру, так как за долгие годы пребывания на Лото-Миноре он тронулся рассудком. Саважу удалось пробудить в нём воспоминания о джедае, который «отнял» у него ноги. Затем Опресс вывел брата из пещеры, посадил в корабль и улетел на Датомир к Матери Талзин. thumb|left|Загипнотизированный Мол следует приказам [[Талзин|Матери Талзин|260px]]Когда Саваж прибыл на Датомир, к нему явилась Талзин, использовавшая свою магию, чтобы выманить испуганного Мола из корабля. Мол был загипнотизирован, и как зачарованный пошёл за светящимся зелёным клубом дыма, посланным датомиркой. Затем, Талзин заставила его войти в транс, а потом — уничтожила шестиногий аппарат. Следующими её действиями были очищения мозга сита от страха и безумия и создание новых ног. За некоторое время до прибытия Саважа и Мола, на планету вторгся генерал Гривус, который натравил свою армию на «Ночный сестёр». На месте боя осталось много обломков боевых супердроидов, из которых она изготовила более удобные ноги. Последним действием было укрепление ослабевшего тела Мола и увеличение его физической силы. Когда лечение было окончено и Талзин исчезла, забрак начал испытывать новые протезы. Пробежав несколько метров он закричал от ярости. Мол чувствовал, что его силы были вне баланса, а Опресс сказал, что идут Войны клонов. Мол разочаровался тем, что они начались без него и рассказал брату свою историю. Саваж отдал ему одну из половин прежнего двойного светового меча, рассеченного, как и его прежний хозяин Оби-Ваном Кеноби и предложил совершить месть и правосудие. Мол согласился, и они отбыли с Датомира. Попытка убийства Кеноби thumb|260px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби сталкивается с Дартом Молом на Райдонии]]Чтобы привлечь внимание Кеноби, Мол и Саваж вырезали деревню мирных жителей на планете Райдония. Получив сообщение от сита, Кеноби был послан туда Советом джедаев. Прибыв на планету, Оби-Ван столкнулся с врагом лицом к лицу. После короткого боя с Молом и Опресом, Кеноби был оглушён и похищен братьями. Однако, сит не захотел сразу убивать врага — после того, когда пленник был доставлен на корабль, его стали мучить и жестоко избивать. Перевес перешёл на сторону Оби-Вана, когда на корабль проникла бывший сепаратистский агент, а ныне — охотник за головами Асажж Вентресс, которая охотилась на Саважа. Пока она отвлекала братьев, Кеноби постепенно пришёл в себя и напал на Мола. thumb|left|255px|Дарт Мол в поединке с [[Оби-Ван Кеноби|Кеноби]]Вскоре они поняли, что им не победить братьев. Вентресс сказала джедаю, чтобы тот активировал кабину корабля, которая могла летать отдельно. Закрыв дверь, союзники вырвались из рук забраков, которых едва не выбросило в открытый космос. Мол не был огорчён побегом своего злейшего врага, он заявил брату, что после двенадцати лет ожидания сможет подождать ещё немного. Опресс, же в ответ сказал о том, что джедаи узнали о возрождении Мола и могут найти его в любой момент. Сит сказал, что рассчитывает на это. Многочисленные убийства в Галактике Желая мстить, Мол и Саваж начали крупномасштабное уничтожение джедаев по всей Галактике. Высадившись на Приюте Завистника — планете во Внешнем Кольце - братья перебили людей Наксса, главаря местной банды. Это привлекло внимание джедаев. Мастера Пло Кун, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Бруу Джун-Фан, Грото, Ко-Солок и падаван Татсу отправились по следу ситов. В это время Дарт Мол договорился с пленницей Наксса, девушкой из влиятельной семьи. Сит обещал отвезти ее домой в обмен на богатое вознаграждение. Собираясь улететь с Приюта Завистника, Мол и Саваж столкнулись с подоспевшей ударной группой джедаев. В схватке Мол убил Грото, заслоняясь девушкой, как живым щитом, а Саваж отрубил руку Татсу. Когда братья прибыли на Ядро Плима, брат девушки, Эссано, отказался платить, решив стать единственным наследником семейного состояния. Дарт Мол убил Эссано и его людей, сказав: «''И какой ты брат после этого!». Сестра Эсано, ставшая наследницей, отдала братьям огромную сумму за свое спасение. Но забрать деньги Мол не смог - нагрянули джедаи. Ситы убили Ко-Солока и Бруу Юн-Фана, но прибытие Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана заставило ситов бежать. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Мол преподаёт своему [[Саваж Опресс|брату «урок»]]Спрятавшись на лесной планете, братья подверглись нападению людей Джа'Боага, криминального лидера с планеты Мурджон. Мол и Саваж решили убить Джа'Боага, но вмешались джедаи. Мол получил рану в живот, а Саваж был заморожен в карбоните. Уйдя в пустыню, Мол встретил местное население, которое Джа'Боаг выгнал из шахты и обрек на смерть. Приняв Мола за «Демона Света», мурджони решили вести с Джа'Боагом войну, вернуть себе шахту до «Дня Трех Солнц» (раз в десять лет все три Солнца всходят одновременно, сжигаяя все живое на поверхности планеты). Завязав бой с силами Республики и Джа'Боага, Мол бросил свою армию на смерть и отправился спасать брата. Сразившись с джедаями, ситы вновь сбежали, убив джедаев и Джа'Боага. Вскоре, они оказались на космической станции орбиты Кайблока, где их нашли полицейские дроиды. С лёгкостью уничтожив их, братья стали осматривать помещение, где находились. Саваж нашёл сейф с кредитами и с радостью сказал Молу, что это удача. Сит ответил «Только смерть Кеноби будет для нас удачей''» и сказал, что Опресс отныне будет его учеником, а не братом. Саваж выразил недовольство и вызвал забрака на бой. Мол с лёгкостью одолел нового ученика, схватив за горло механической ногой. Саважу ничего не оставалось, как согласится с ним. Забрав необходимое, они покинули станцию и отправились на Флоррум, чтобы заручиться поддержкой местных пиратов. Флоррум thumb|255px|Дарт Мол во время третьего поединка с [[Оби-Ван Кеноби|Кеноби]] Когда корабль забраков подлетал к Флорруму, их обнаружили пираты. Отключив двигатели, учитель и ученик стали ждать появления викуэев. Когда они ворвались внутрь и начали обыскивать помещение, на них набросились братья. Начальнику пиратов Джиро, пришлось согласится с требованиями Мола — предать лидера пиратов Хондо Онаку и присоединится к нему для охоты на Оби-Вана Кеноби. Чтобы уничтожить Онаку и преданных ему людей, Мол, Саваж и пираты высадились на Флоррум, где началась масштабная битва. Неожиданно, забраки заметили Оби-Вана Кеноби и Ади Галлию, которые всё это время шли за ними по следу. Оби-Ван вступил в схватку с Молом, а Саваж — с Галлией. Бой продолжался недолго: Опресс убил Ади, а Кеноби бежал. Хондо Онаке удалось переманить всех пиратов на свою сторону, которые стали готовится к убийству забраков. thumb|left|255px|Дарт Мол и [[Саваж Опресс|Саваж спасаются бегством с Флоррума]]Тем временем, Оби-Ван был найден братьями, которые в ярости напали на него. Во время боя, джедай ударил Саважа ногой в колено, а когда тот отвлёкся, то отсёк руку. Увидев, что на них нападают их же бывшие союзники, забраки начали спасаться бегством от толпы викуэев. Один пират выстрелил в Мола, лишив левой ноги. Обессиленные братья добрались до корабля, подняли его в воздух, но он, вскоре был сбит неизвестным викуэем из ракетной установки. С трудом добравшись до спасательного челнока, они покинули планету. Союз с Дозором смерти thumb|200px|Дарт Мол со своими новыми [[Кибернетика|протезами]]В спасательном челноке Мол и его брат бороздили просторы галактики, пока они не были найдены Дозором смерти. Пре Визсла решил не убивать их, подумав, что они враги джедаев. Ситу заменили протезы Талзин на иные, более схожие с человеческими. Затем Мол рассказал Визсле про их вражду с Кеноби. Пре Визсла поведал ситу о его планах, и у них завязался союз. После этого Мол и Визсла (по замыслу сита) отправились к Чёрному солнцу. Там они «договорились» с лидерами, убив их. После заключения союза с одним их оставшихся фоллинцев Мол решил присоединить к своим силам торговцев спайсом пайкам и их лидеру Лому с Корусканта. После удачных переговоров с ними, Дозор смерти отправился на Нал-Хатту, где попытался прийти к соглашению с Советом хаттов, но после непродолжительной схватки с наёмниками, брюхоногие сбежали, хотя бойцам удалось поймать Орубу. Поняв, что он не принесёт им никакой пользы, братья убили хатта. После этого Мол с Дозором смерти отправился на Татуин, в дворец Джаббы. Там и был достигнут консенсус. Захват Мандалора thumb|left|250px|Дарт Мол против [[Пре Визсла|Пре Визслы]]Хитроумный план был создан Молом и Визслой. Он предполагал нападения ситов и войск Чёрного солнца на город, а затем Дозор смерти должен был «спасти» мирных жителей, что и произошло. Сатин была отправлена в тюрьму, и вся власть перешла к Визсле, который упрятал Мола и Саважа за решётку в связи с тем, что они угрожали будущему Мандалора. Тем не менее, после побега из тюрьмы вместе с бывшим премьер-министром Алмеком братья ворвались во дворец, и Мол вызвал Визслу на дуэль. Бой длился недолго, и вскоре забрак победил. Убив прежнего лидера, Мол провозгласил себя новым, но Бо-Катан и некоторые другие члены Дозора смерти с этим не смирились и бежали. Алмек снова встал на пост премьер-министра, а на трон взошел Дарт Мол. Правление сита длилось недолго. После неудачной попытки спасения герцогини Краиз, проведённой Кеноби, Мол убил герцогиню. Он пожелал, чтобы Оби-Ван мучился так же, как и он. После этого Оби-Ван был освобожден Бо-Катан и улетел в самый разгар битвы между восставшими членами Дозора смерти и верными Молу людьми. thumb|Палпатин пытает МолаТем временем во дворец к братьям прибыл Дарт Сидиус. Мол склонился перед ним на колени, но тот предпочёл начать бой с забраками. Сначала братья одерживали верх над канцлером, но вскоре Сидиус отбросил Мола в сторону и убил Саважа ударом в грудь. Перед смертью тот сказал брату, что никогда не был достоин быть его учеником. Дарт Сидиус продемонстрировал явное преимущество в сражении уже против одного падшего сита. Мол достал второй световой меч и напал на своего бывшего учителя. Сначала бой был приблизительно равным, пока Сидиус не проявил свои способности телекинеза. Потом Мол начал просить о пощаде. Сидиус сказал, что не станет его убивать и у него есть планы на будущее бывшего ученика. Наследие Голографическое воскрешение Уже во время правления Новой Республики сумасшедший иридонский ученый по имени Дрелл Камф сумел извлечь из тела и оживить мозг Дарта Мола. Он считал Мола образцом для всего иридонского народа, несмотря на его датомирское происхождение. Чтобы дать Молу новую жизнь, он поместил его мозг в сосуд, подключенный к устройству, создающему «твердую голограмму» бывшего вместилища, которая имела возможность появляться в любом месте столицы Иридонии. Как голограмма, эта призрачная версия Мола могла наносить удары, но была неосязаема для чужих атак. Когда мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер прибыл на Иридонию в качестве посла, он был атакован голографической версией Мола, исчезнувшей после непродолжительной схватки. Позже Люку рассказали, что это привидение печально известного забрака, перешедшего на Темную сторону. Скайуокер не поверил этому объяснению, в основном из-за «осязаемости» сита и небывалому возмущению в Силе. Расследование привело джедая прямо в секретное логово Камфа. Люк сказал, что такое искусственное поддержание жизни вызывает чрезвычайные колебания в Силе, и, напугав Камфа световым мечом, отключил систему жизнеобеспечения, поддерживающую бестелесный мозг Мола. Личность и черты характера Дарт Мол был движим чистой ненавистью практически ко всему, в частности к джедаям, хотя он имел кодекс чести и убивал свои жертвы быстро и безболезненно. Он также уважал и, возможно, даже был привязан к Сидиусу, несмотря на то, что тот жестоко воспитывал своего ученика. Мол — целеустремлённая личность, которая была намерена добиться победы любой ценой. Ради неё он был готов терпеть адские мучения, выносить любые лишения. Мол смело принимал любой вызов судьбы. В разговоре он вёл себя спокойно, сдерживая эмоции, но также часто открыто проявлял высокомерие, отвращение и ненависть, что лучше всего демонстрируют его рассуждения об Ордене джедаев. Сидиус часто должен был предупреждать Мола о вероятности проигрыша, уговаривать его смирить свою гордость, говоря, что, несмотря на свое мастерство ведения ожесточённого боя, он не может заменить целую армию. Когда Мол был еще верен своему хозяину, он часто задавался вопросом о своей роли в Великом Плане ситов и знал, что не сможет нести ситские традиции дальше, так как был обучен не как носитель идей, а как высококвалифицированный убийца. Он боялся, что будет, если его учитель внезапно умрет, а Мол не поймёт, как осуществлять грандиозный план в одиночку. Мол также понимал, что в отличие от Сидиуса не сможет скрывать свою личину сита из-за очевидной внешности. Следует отметить, что забрак имел слабое представление о Галактике, хоть и был весьма хорошо осведомлён о политической ситуации и преступном мире. Мол, будучи нетерпеливым существом, всё-таки умел выждать нужное время для удара. Импульсивный, мужественный, полный решимости стать величайшим воином любыми доступными средствами самосовершенствования — самые точные характеристики татуированного сита. Поражение от руки Оби-Вана сильно подкосило забрака и частично свело с ума. Это, однако, не помешало ему, воскреснув, воспарить духом и начать собирать криминальную империю. Единственное создание, к которому Дарт Мол питал теплые чувства — Саваж Опресс, его родной брат. Привязанность сита к брату можно было заметить при нападении Сидиуса на рогатых братьев, когда Саваж умер, защищая брата, Мол принялся мстить за его смерть. Силы и способности Владение световым мечом Так как у Дарта Мола был двойной световой меч, то он применял специальную технику боя. Способности Силы thumb|260px|Дарт Мол противостоит [[Молния Силы|Молниям Силы Мигеллы]] Мол хорошо владел Телекинезом, например во время допроса Хата Мончара, в ходе которого сит перекрыл неймодианцу доступ к кислороду. Во время дуэли на Набу, Мол использовал Толчок Силы против Оби-Вана Кеноби. Мол также мог продемонстрировать устойчивость к молниям Силы, например, во время схватки с телохранителем виго «Чёрного солнца» Алекси Гарина Мигеллой. Дарт Мол, также был талантливым механиком. На Корусанте, благодаря своим навыкам он изменил протокольного дроида C-3PX, превратив в дроида-убийцу, чтобы охранять свой собственный корабль. После возвращения, способности Мола были по-прежнему сильны, даже несмотря на потерю многих внутренних органов и ног. Мастер-джедай Сальмара считал, что Мол выжил и стал более сильным благодаря страшной ненависти к своему злейшему врагу — Оби-Вану Кеноби. На Флорруме Мол проявил по-настоящему поразительные способности Телекинеза. Наиболее впечатляющим был тот момент, когда раненый сит столкнул шаттл джедаев с обрыва, чтобы перегородить путь преследовавшим его пиратам. Несмотря на хорошие способности к Силе, физический бой был именно той стихией, где Мол чувствовал себя уверенно. Его талант к Силе никогда не сравнится со способностями учителя. Другие способности thumb|left|240px|Дарт Мол блокирует свои мысли, не давая прочитать их иктотчи Благодаря интенсивным тренировкам Дарта Сидиуса, Мол был в состоянии выдержать сильную физическую боль. Например, во время разговора с Алекси Гарином, тот полоснул мечом по животу сита, но Мол, терпя боль смог сбросить лидера «Чёрного солнца» в воду, при этом самостоятельно утопив его. Также, забрак мог сражаться ланвароком. Когда Мол наткнулся на телохранителя иктотчи, во время поиска Алекси Гарина, тот, благодаря способностям телепата, попытался прочитать мысли сита. Мол соблюдал спокойствие, успешно блокируя всё то, о чём думал. После, он хладнокровно убил «противника». За кулисами Дарт Мол за весь фильм моргает всего пару раз. Это было вызвано тем, что сыгравшему его Рэю Парку было трудно моргать в контактных линзах, поэтому он предложил авторам фильма идею о злодее, который практически никогда не моргает. Появления *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Дарт Мол: Диверсант'' *''Дарт Мол: Взаперти'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол'' * *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Конец игры'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Precipice'' *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' роман *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Последний джедай'' *''Звёздные войны: Кеноби'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Ярость'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' }} Неканонические появления *''Clash of the Lightsabers'' *''Contract of Evil'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Mythos'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' }} Источники * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File initial remake 1'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Забраки Категория:Члены Торговой федерации Категория:Киборги Категория:Братья ночи Категория:Лорды ситов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Члены «Коллектива теней»